


And One More Thing

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q loves his job even with its headaches, and this week is no different: a mission, a homecoming, and dinner out, and perhaps something a little extra added to Q's normal routine</p>
            </blockquote>





	And One More Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the James Bond franchise or its characters.

As double oh missions went, it was a pretty routine one. Q would almost call it boring if it weren’t for the fact that James was almost always good company. Eve had stopped by earlier with food for Q and to roll her eyes at what she termed their “incessant flirting”. It was true that now he and James were romantically involved that some of their personal life crept into the com chatter, but the banter had always been there from the start.

James' sigh came in clearly over the coms. "How much longer do I have to wait for the target to show?"

"Do you have another pressing engagement, 007?" Q glanced at one of his screens. "She should be there in about twenty minutes. Do make sure you retrieve both USB drives. We need both of them to properly analyze the information."

"Now that you mention it, a package did come in from me yesterday that I was hoping to pick up as soon as possible," James drawled. "And I did listen to your briefing. Never fear, you'll have both your USB drives and some fancy tea that I found a stall in the market here."

Q's lips curved in a smile, even if his agent couldn't see it. He'd been a bit startled when James had started bringing him little gifts from missions early in their relationships, everything from quirky little toys to expensive sweets. It hadn't been exactly what Q had expected when it came from courtship by a spy, but he wasn’t going to turn his nose up at them or Bond. While he might not admit it out loud, Bond had always been his favorite of the agents he worked with.

"I'll hold you to that."

"How does dinner out when I get home sound? That little place in Knightsbridge?"

"I could be convinced," Q replied, glancing up at another screen. "It looks like our timetable is moving up. Your target is approaching fast from the side street."

"Understood."

Q kept an eye on his screens, but his presence really wasn't needed. With some honeyed words and few contrived accidents, 007 acquired the USB drives and sent the target on her way none the wiser. In all honesty, it was hardly challenging and rather disappointing compared to what they often tackled. Still, having his partner home on schedule and without injury was always lovely.

It wasn't until Bond was safely on his way home that Q himself logged out and headed home to their shared flat. The familiar routine of feeding the cat and making himself a cup of tea relaxed him, and he was asleep almost as soon as he climbed into bed. Q didn't know how long he slept when he was woken by a calloused hand cupping his cheek.

"Morning, love."

Q smiled at the craggy face leaning over him. "Good morning, James. What time is it?"

"Almost ten. Breakfast?"

"Please."

It had been a surprise at first how much James seemed to enjoy taking care of him, but Q wasn't going to complain in the slightest. After all, it resulted in a handsome man bringing him breakfast in bed. To be honest, it was the moments like this, sharing breakfast with James and having nothing more to worry about than keeping the cat away from the sausages that seemed like one of the best rewards for their work.

"So, any other plans for the day?"

James leaned in to kiss him. "A few."

After a lazy morning in bed and an afternoon of rather domestic endeavors, Q ended the day at a restaurant with delicious food and even better company. James had a knack for finding amazing restaurants that didn't have the ridiculous pretentiousness of many of London fine dining establishments even if their food was on par with them. Admittedly, Q was just as happy with the takeout that they ending up having most nights, but it was always fun to have a night out every once in a while.

He sipped at his wine and leaned back, enjoying the live music. “Not that I’m complaining, but this does seem to be a little out of the blue. Am I missing some special occasion?”

James smirked. “Not exactly. Well, maybe in the future it will be an occasion.”

“Now you’re just being coy.”

His partner produced a neatly wrapped gift with a flourish. Q arched an eyebrow. James smiled.

“Figure out the puzzle and you can have your gift.”

“What puzzle? It’s a box.”

“I’m sure you can figure it out.”

Q turned his attention to the gift. Pulling the ribbon off and unwrapping it, he found a cardboard box inside. Inside that box were mounds of tissue paper and small carved puzzle box. The wooden box was clearly masterpiece with intricate carvings and careful little details. As Q began to study the box, Bond ordered them dessert. The box was a challenge but nothing too difficult. By the time Q’s chocolate tart with cardamom ice cream and Bond’s chocolate Guinness cake arrived, he was well on his way to having the box open.   And by the time that the dessert was nothing more than a memory, he’d figured out the last of the locks.

It clicked open, and Q hurried to peer inside. There was a small pouch of navy blue velvet that had a surprising weight to it when he pulled it out of the box. When he shook the pouch out, a gold band fell into his hand. The ring had a nice weight to it, and it was liberally speckled with chips of jewels set in the band. It almost looked like someone had dropped a handful of diamond, sapphire, and ruby shards into the melted gold before forming the ring. The effect was lovely. It wasn’t too ostentatious or over the top, but it was definitely unique.

“Is there a question that goes with this?”

James smiled. “I think you know the answer to that. We’re never going to have a typical relationship, but I think that that suits us just fine.”

Q rolled the weight of the ring around in his hand. “I would agree.”

“Besides,” and here James’ smirked once again, “just think of the reactions at work.”

Q laughed. “I’ve already said yes if you hadn’t notice. Shall we finish celebrating at home?”

He slid the ring onto his left hand and found it a comfortable addition. This wasn’t at all what he had expected when he accepted the position of Quartermaster for MI6, but it was another thing that Q had come to love about his work.


End file.
